


familiarity

by hikasetas



Series: miraculous: tales of sayo hikawa and kaoru seta [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, also kaoru’s nonbinary because i say so, its a miraculous au, that’s why this isn’t tagged f/f in case you’re wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: miraculous au. kaoru, as chat, comes to visit sayo once again.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Series: miraculous: tales of sayo hikawa and kaoru seta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	familiarity

Early one morning, Sayo opened her eyes to her white ceiling, limbs splayed under her covers like always. Birds chirped happily from outside her window, just like always. _Their singing is kind of nice, I guess_ , she thought, rubbing her eyes and kicking her blankets off, _but it’d be nicer if they’d just shut up every once in a while._

She wobbled towards the kitchen at the other end of the house, and prepared to make some coffee for herself when she heard something - someone? - tapping on the windows. The cause of the noise was mostly hidden from her view, though she spotted the tips of a pair of black, leather cat ears and the top of a head, covered with dark purple hair. Sighing, she opened the window, letting her idiot partner climb into her house. She didn’t know why Chat always insisted on coming in this way, but seeing how their visits had started to become more frequent, it would probably be easier if she kept a window open for them.

“You’re going to break something if you’re not careful,” Sayo said, frowning as ~~the idiot~~ her guest tumbled, head first, into her kitchen. “And please stop coming in through the windows; you’re messing up my house.”

“I know, Sayo, I know,” they replied, lifting themself off of Sayo’s floor. “I’m sorry for appearing on such short notice, but I thought I should stop by. I just thought we should have a chat over some coffee, maybe catch up a little bit? It’s been a while since we saw each other last, huh?”

“You just came by yesterday.” _Also, we just finished fighting the akuma of the day_ , she wanted to add, but since Chat didn’t know about her secret identity, she kept that to herself.

“A day apart is far too long when it’s with the prettiest girl in the world,” Chat said, and though Sayo knew that there was no way in hell they actually meant it, she felt her cheeks heat up, just like they always did when Chat came by and flirted with her. 

“Shut up. Your coffee’s getting cold.”

Chat laughed, and Sayo tried her best to quell her frustration and annoyance, though it being Chat, she was unsuccessful.

After several minutes of Sayo trying, and failing, to keep her emotions in check, the menace finally decided to leave. “I had a good time today, bugaboo,” they said, pulling their staff out of their belt. “See you tomorrow? Or at least, sometime soon.”

Their words stunned Sayo for a moment, but she recovered quickly, and replied, “See you soon, Kaoru.”

Chat Noir, her friend, partner, and first love, Kaoru Seta, smiled at her, lingering for a moment before leaping through the open window and out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally wrote that sayokao miraculous au. hopefully when i look back on this later i’ll be... not unhappy with it? i might not continue, because as much as i want to do more with it, it took all of my braincells just to write this. then again, i think i wasted all of them during rarepair week, so hopefully i can like. get them back do something with this again. also they’re still ladybug and chat noir because i don’t have anything else to call them
> 
> not beta read, as usual. also i started this at like 4 in the morning lol. basically i apologize if this is bad. i know the beginning is awful so i hope that the sayokao interaction was okay
> 
> yes i know i wrote sayo as halfway ran but i tried... hng i hope this isn’t too ooc
> 
> update (7/18): i didnt proof-read this shit before hand and apparently it fucked up the formatting so haha had to make a minor edit :)


End file.
